L'amour triomphe sur le harcèlement KAGEHINA
by LaTaverneAFanfiction
Summary: Victime de harcèlement, Hinata Shoyo décide d'en finir. Mais son meilleur ami, Yu Nishinoya, et Kageyama, qui va finalement devenir son petit ami, vont lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas aussi seul qu'il ne le pense.
1. PREFACE

Encore une fois, quelques petits points avant de commencer:

-Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate.

\- J'accepte tous les commentaires, positifs ou négatifs, tant qu'ils sont constructifs.

\- Cette fanfic comporte du yaoi (boy x boy). Les homophobes doivent s'abstenir.

\- Excusez-moi pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes.

\- Présence de scènes violentes (mutilation, harcèlement, tentative de suicide.). Je conseille aux sensibles de ne pas rester.

Voilà, pour ceux qui sont encore là, la suite est pour vous.


	2. CHAPITRE 1 : Cela a recommencé ?

J'avais l'impression de mener une double vie. Les moments passés au club de volley, étaient les plus beaux de toute ma vie. J'y étais tellement souriant et énergique, que je voulais y rester toute la journée. Malheureusement, il fallait redescendre sur terre et retourner en cours après le bref entraînement du matin. Et là, une toute autre expression se dessinait sur mon visage. Je crois que vous avez compris, non ? Oui, j'étais victime de harcèlement. Aller en cours était devenu une véritable épreuve chaque jours. Je retrouvais souvent de la nourriture dans mon casier, mon uniforme déchiré ou mes cahiers éparpillés dans le lycée. J'étais aussi victime de moqueries et de coups, qui m'avaient valu plusieurs jours à l'hôpital. Mes coéquipiers n'étaient pas au courant et ils ne posaient pas trop de questions sur mes absences répétées, sauf Kageyama, à qui j'avais vraiment du mal à donner des réponses convaincantes. Je m'étais finalement réfugié dans l'automutilation. Cela faisait mal, mais je m'en foutais, car bizarrement, je me sentais soulagé. Je le faisais plusieurs fois par jour, ce qui faisait que mes bras étaient couverts de blessures. Je devais donc constamment porter ma veste au club, pour éviter d'attirer l'attention de mes coéquipiers. Mais c'est terminé. J'ai décidé d'en finir. Je n'en pouvais plus et m'étais résolu à me suicider. Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'avais essayé, mais à chaque fois, je n'avais pu aller au bout, aillant toujours un petit espoir que cela s'arrêterait. Seulement… cela ne s'arrêterait jamais.

J'étais partis comme tous les matins, sans rien laisser transparaître. J'avais emporté dans mon sac une boite de pilule et le journal où je décrivais mon harcèlement. La journée se passa comme d'habitude, récoltant quelques blessures en plus, notamment un saignement de nez dix minutes avant l'entraînement.

« - Hinata ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? le remarqua Kageyama, dès que je fus entré dans le gymnase.

\- Rien de grave... Je-Je me suis pris une porte.

\- Tu t'es pris une porte ? Arrête de mentir, tu as des coups sur ta lèvre et ta joue. Tu t'es battu ?

\- Mais non, c'est rien je t'assure... »

J'enlevais les cotons, qui jusque là avaient empêcher le sang de couler, et lui souri. Le passeur ne parut pas convaincu, mais ne put ajouter quoi que ce soit, car, mon meilleur ami, Nishinoya, me sauta dessus.

« - Cela fait dix minutes que je t'attends ! Hé, mais tu es blessé ! Cela à recommencé ? » me chuchota t-il, faisant en sorte que Kageyama ne l'entende pas.

Rectification. Personne ne savait que je me faisais harceler, sauf Yu, qui avait tout deviné et m'avait évité beaucoup de coups. Mes harceleurs avaient commencé à le suivre, guettant le moindre moment où il était seul. Ils voulaient se venger de la fois où il m'avait protégé, renvoyant coup pour coup. Le libéro avait fini avec une épaule déboîtée, se faisant envoyer à l'hôpital par la même occasion. Les lycéens, quand à eux, se furent renvoyer pendant 2 semaines. Je m'étais excusé nombres de fois auprès de mon meilleur ami, qui avait dû arrêter le volley pendant 1 mois, et se promenait avec le bras en écharpe. Il me répondait à chaque fois que cela n'était pas grave, et qu'il avait au moins pu me laisser deux semaines de répit.

« - Franchement, je devrais aller les voir et leur exprimer clairement le fond de ma pensée, quitte à me déboîter l'autre épaule…

\- Non, je ne veux pas que tu te blesses à nouveau ! m'écriais-je silencieusement.

\- Allez, viens, on va mettre de la glace… »

Il m'attrapa le poignet et m'entraîna jusqu'au local. Kageyama nous regarda partir, jusqu'à ce qu'on disparaisse derrière la porte.


	3. CHAPITRE 2 : Shoyo !

J'entraînais Hinata vers le local en grommelant. J'y entrai et l'asseyais de force sur le banc, alors que j'allais chercher la boite à pharmacie. Je l'ouvris et en sortis des glaçons et une poche. Je la remplis, la nouai et m'accroupis devant lui.

« - Itai ! s'écria mon meilleur ami quand je lui posai la poche froide sur la joue.

\- Désolé… m'excusais-je.

\- Sois un peu moins sévère Noya, il s'est juste prit une porte », intervint mon petit ami, Asahi, en entrant dans la pièce.

Je me crispais à l'entente de cette phrase. Juste une porte ? Il est vrai qu'il n'était pas au courant, mais cela m'énervait. Il se pencha pour m'embrasser, mais je le repoussai, sur les nerfs. Il se releva, vexé, et se dirigea dans la pièce d'à côté, séparée par une simple cloison, pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Je le regardais disparaître et sentis Hinata poser sa main la poche à glace, que je tenais toujours. Il retira la prise de ma main et fit un petit mouvement de tête vers la palissade.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu attends, vas le voir ! », me chuchota-t-il.

Je jetai un petit coup d'œil vers le central.

« - C'est à cause de toi que j'hésite, baka », pensais-je.

Il était dépressif, et j'avais peur qu'il fasse une connerie si je le laissais seul. Il me fit un sourire rassurant, ce qui me décida. J'entrai dans la petite pièce sombre et m'approchais d'Asahi. Je baissai la tête, un peu coupable de ma réaction de tout à l'heure, et attrapais doucement sa main, se faisant retourner brusquement le champion. Quand il m'aperçut, il resserra sa prise autour de mes doigts. Avant que je ne puisse prononcer un mot, il m'attira contre son torse.

« - Je sais ce que tu vas dire, mais ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser, je ne t'en veux pas. Tu sais que je t'aime, d'accord? »

ATTENTION, EX LEMON

Je hochai légèrement la tête et me blottis un peu plus contre lui. Il s'adossa contre le mur, et me prit le menton entre ses doigts pour me faire relever la tête.

« - Tu sais que j'adore quand tu me serres comme un gros nounours, en te blottissant comme ça… », me chuchota-t-il, avec un sourire joueur.

Je lui répondis avec un sourire tout aussi joueur, et il m'embrassa. Je mordillais doucement sa lèvre et il ouvrit la bouche. Avant que je ne puisse faire un geste, il inversa nos positions, me plaquant contre le mur. Il prit le rôle du dominant, ce qui n'était pas déplaisant, et engouffra sa langue entre mes lèvres. Mon petit ami mena une danse endiablée, et descendit lentement ses mains en dessous de mon tee-shirt, traçant les lignes de mon dos, ce qui me fis frissonner. Je le sentis sourire et il se sépara pour me laisser respirer. Il suça doucement mon oreille, descendant au creux de mon cou. Je lâchai un gémissement, que j'essayais d'étouffer, mais le champion bloqua mes mains au dessus de ma tête, m'embrassant de nouveau. Je me dégageais de son emprise et enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille, tandis qu'il me surélevait. Le souffle un peu court, nous nous regardions, les yeux dans les yeux, un petit sourire planant sur nos lèvres.

« - Je sens qu'on va jouer ce soir… me murmura-t-il.

\- T'es cruel Asahi… chuchotais-je en abordant une mine boudeuse.

\- Ce soir, même lieu, d'accord ? »

J'acquiesçai en l'embrassant une dernière fois et il me fit descendre.

FIN DE L'EX LEMON

Petit résumé pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu:

Asahi a pardonné Yu et après quelques embrassades, lui a donné rendez-vous pour des choses pas très catholiques le soir même.

Nous rajustâmes quelques détails, moi rentrant mon tee-shirt dans mon short, et alors que je me plaçais devant le miroir pour vérifier que tout allait bien, Asahi arriva derrière moi et me replaça quelques mèches avant de m'embrasser sur le front. Je souris et après un dernier échange de « je t'aime », nous sortîmes rejoindre Hinata. Asahi retourna dans le gymnase avec un clin d'œil en ma direction. Je vis le roux ranger précipitamment une bouteille d'eau dans son sac. Cela me fis froncer les sourcils, suspicieux que le central ait fait quelque chose de mal.

« - Alors, c'était bien ? », me demanda-t-il, avec un regard amusé.

Je rougis d'un coup et il rigola. Le central se leva et posa la poche à glace dans l'évier.

« - Ça va aller ? demandais-je .

\- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu pourras m'entraîner à la réception aujourd'hui ? »

J'acquiesçai et nous retournâmes dans le gymnase. Aujourd'hui était un jour d'entraînement personnel, donc nous pouvions faire ce que nous voulions. Je lui expliquais d'abord en lui lançant des passes simples, puis nous allâmes chercher Kageyama pour qu'il puisse faire des attaques, les autres joueurs se perfectionnant sur l'attaque synchronisée. Il nous répondit qu'il était d'accord et partit chercher des ballons. Hinata m'attira un peu à l'écart et me tendit une lettre. Je la pris et lui lançais un regard interrogateur.

« - Je veux que tu l'ouvres dans 30 minutes, d'accord ? »

J'acquiesçais, un peu intrigué et glissai l'enveloppe dans la poche de mon short. Nous nous mîmes en place et pendant 15 minutes, Hinata enchaîna les réceptions. J'avais dû arrêter un ballon que Kageyama avait lancé un peu trop vite, manquant de trois centimètre de heurter la tête du roux.

« - Je peux lancer le prochain ? » demanda le noiraud.

Je lançais un coup d'œil inquiet vers le central. Il avait le souffle court et ne semblait vraiment pas aller bien. Il se mit cependant en position et hocha la tête. Kageyama lança le ballon et le frappa plus fort que les autres fois. Alors qu'il fusait à toute vitesse en direction du roux, ce dernier poussa un petit cri de douleur et s'écroula en se tenant le cœur.

« - Shoyo ! », m'écriai-je.

Je me précipitais devant lui, arrêtant le ballon avec ma main gauche et rattrapai Hinata avec ma main droite. Le ballon tourna contre ma main avant de tomber au sol. Mes doigts me faisaient mal mais je n'y prêtais pas attention et me tournai vers le roux.

« - Shoyo, ça va ?

\- Ouais, désolé… s'excusa-t-il en se relevant.

\- Ne me refait plus jamais une frayeur pareille, j'ai faillis faire un arrêt cardiaque ! Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu es plus pale que d'habitude. »

Je voulus prendre sa température mais il abaissa ma main.

« - Je vais bien, je t'assure », me dit-il fermement.

Je soupirai alors que le central se redressait. J'annonçais que l'on pouvait reprendre et les secondes se remirent en place, les réceptions recommençant. Cependant, Hinata avait de plus en plus de mal à renvoyer les ballons. Je regardai l'horloge, sur le mur du gymnase. Plus que 5 minutes avant que je puisse ouvrir l'enveloppe. Je reportais mon attention sur mon meilleur ami, qui rata une fois de plus sa réception.

« - Shoyo, mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Tu y arrivais parfaitement il y a 20 minutes !

\- Go- »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, car ses yeux roulèrent en arrière. Je le rattrapai alors qu'il allait s'écrouler au sol, et une mousse blanche sortit de sa bouche. Il ne respirait plus.

« - Shoyo ! »


	4. CHAPITRE 3 : Cher Yu

« - Shoyo ! »

Cette voix, je la connaissais trop bien. C'était celle de mon petit ami, ce qui, bien évidement, me fis me retourner vers lui, suivit de tous les terminales. Le joueur à la mèche jaune était agenouillé auprès du roux, étendu au sol inerte. Le libéro le secouait violemment par l'épaule, mais celui-ci ne réagissait pas. Ukai fut le premier à courir vers eux, suivit de Kageyama, qui n'était avec eux, et de Suga. Notre coach fut le premier arrivé, tentant par tous les moyens de faire réagir le numéro 10. Une fois arrivé auprès de mon petit ami, je compris l'ampleur de la situation. Les yeux d'Hinata avaient roulés en arrière, pour ne laisser apparaître que du blanc, et de la mousse de la même couleur sortait de sa bouche. Les pompiers furent prévenus et nous attendîmes leur arrivée en fouillant dans tout ce que nous trouvions, pouvant nous aider sur la situation du rouquin.

« - Les gars… regardez… » commença Sugawara en sortant du sac d'Hinata une boite de pilules à moitié vide et un journal.

Le passeur aux cheveux argents revint auprès des autres joueurs, toujours accroupis autour du numéro dix. Il posa la boite au sol et ouvrit le journal.

« - Harcèlement, Hôpital, Écriture de la lettre à Yu, Tentative de...tentative de suicide. »

Tout le monde se regarda, horrifié. Leur seconde aurait décidé de mettre fin à ses jours ? Et il se faisait harceler ? C'était le coup de massue.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est cette lettre pour Yu ? Nishinoya tu es au courant de quelque chose ? »

Mon petit ami se leva, le regard pétrifié. Il recula de quelques pas avant de sortir, tremblant, un bout de papier de la poche de son short. Il le déplia, et le parcouru silencieusement. Une unique goutte d'eau tomba sur la lettre avant qu'il ne tombe à genoux et explose en larme, le visage entre ses mains. Nous le regardâmes tous sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce que je me lève et l'enlace, essayant de le calmer. Il s'accrocha à mon tee-shirt et pleura de plus belle. Je passais ma main dans son dos, lui murmurant des mots apaisants, et enlevait sa prise sur la lettre, que je lus à voix haute.

 _« Cher Yu,_

 _Oui, je sais que tu détestes les formalités, mais c'est juste une dernière fois. Mon harcèlement est devenu invivable, tu le sais. C'est fini, je ne peux plus le supporter. A l'heure où tu lis ces mots, tu ne pourras déjà plus rien faire pour moi. Tu en déjà fais bien assez, et je ne veux pas que tu te blesses de nouveau. Je te remercie cependant d'avoir toujours été là à mes côtés, ce qui me rendais plus heureux que de jouer au volley. Tu as été comme un grand frère pour moi et je ne l'oublierais jamais. J'espère juste que tu vas vivres ta vie comme tu me l'as raconté et que tu deviendras un grand libéro._

 _Je m'adresse maintenant à l'équipe, car je sais que vous lirez ceci. Asahi, promet moi de veiller sur Yu comme il l'a fait pour moi, et de l'empêcher de penser qu'il peut me rejoindre. Je remercie également le coach de nous avoir entraîné pendant si longtemps. Tanaka, merci de m'avoir fait partager ces moments de fous rires. Tsukishima et Yamaguchi, bien que je ne vous connaisse pas vraiment, je suis sûr que l'on aurait pu bien s'entendre. Daichi, Sugawara, vous avez étés comme un père et une mère pour moi, alors continuez de veiller sur Karasuno. Et enfin, Kageyama, que je remercie particulièrement pour chaque passes que tu m'envoyais. C'était un moment inoubliable. Je compte sur toi et sur Yu pour veiller sur ma petite sœur, qui je pense sera la seule, à part peut-être vous, attristée de mon départ. »_

Je relevai la tête après avoir fini de lire les dernier mots de notre seconde. Tout le monde avait les larmes aux yeux, même Tsukishima. Personne ne put prononcer quoi que ce soit, l'arrivée des secours coupant le silence qui régnait dans le gymnase. Il emmenèrent le numéro 10 de toute urgence et nous donnèrent le nom de l'hôpital. Nous montâmes dans le bus, toujours abasourdis par la lettre d'Hinata. Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus complet, seul les pleurs de Nishinoya, que j'essayais toujours de calmer, venaient troubler le calme pesant qui régnait dans le véhicule. Nous arrivâmes ensuite à destination, et attendîmes dans la salle d'attente, des nouvelles de notre seconde. Mon petit ami avait fini par se calmer et attendait en fixant le sol d'un regard vide. Il faut avouer que cette situation était encore plus inquiétante que s'il pleurait. Je voyais mes coéquipiers lui jeter des petits coups d'œil inquiet, avant de me regarder. Une demie heure plus tard, un médecin nous informa enfin sur l'état du roux.

« - Il a dû subir un lavage d'estomac, mais il va mieux. Mr Hinata Shoyo pourra sortir dès demain. Il s'est déjà réveillé, mais il refuse de manger quoi que ce soit, et nous craignons qu'il ne tombe en dépression sévère.

\- Nous le surveillerons, lui assura Ukai. Peut-on aller le voir ?

\- Bien sûr, chambre 115. »

Tout le monde se leva et se dirigea vers la dite chambre. Tout le monde sauf Nishinoya.

« - Yu, tu viens ? lui demandais-je doucement.

\- Je vous rejoindrais », chuchota-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

Je le regardais encore quelques secondes avant de fermer la porte et de rejoindre les autres. Je leur expliquais que notre libéro nous rejoindrait dans quelques minutes et nous nous arrêtâmes devant la chambre 115. Le coach ouvrit lentement la porte et nous entrâmes, tour à tour. Hinata était allongé à plat ventre sur le lit, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller. Une assiette remplie de nourriture était posé sur sa table de nuit, malheureusement intacte.

« - Hinata, c'est nous, c'est Karasuno, annonça doucement Daichi.

\- Laissez moi tranquille…

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que tu te faisait harceler ? demanda Kageyama avec froideur.

-Kageyama…

\- Qu'est-ce que ce cela aurait changé ?! » hurla le roux.

Personne ne prononça un mot. Ukai nous fit finalement un signe de tête vers la porte, et nous sortîmes en file indienne.

« - Cela ne sert à rien de parler pour l'instant, il ne nous écoutera pas. Nous reviendrons demain. »

Nous hochâmes tous la tête à contre cœur et redescendîmes dans la salle d'attente. J'ouvris la porte et y passa la tête. Noya n'était pas là.

« - Il est pas là.

\- La lettre disait qu'il penserait sûrement à le rejoindre.

\- Ne parle pas de malheurs, Tsukishima ! s'écria Sugawara.

\- Il est peut-être allé voir Hinata ? intervint Kageyama.

\- Allons voir ! »

Nous courûmes donc jusqu'à la chambre du roux et alors que nous allions faire irruption dans la pièce, nous entendîmes le recherché, hurler à l'intérieur.

« - Arrête de tout garder pour toi ! La vie, c'est comme le volley ! Tu n'es pas tout seul alors prends un peu sur toi et laisse nous t'aider ! »

J'entrouvris lentement la porte. Nishinoya avait forcé Hinata à s'asseoir, et l'avait attrapé par le col.

« - Le coach continuera de t'entraîner, comme Tanaka qui te fera partager d'autre fous rires ! Tu apprendras à connaître Yamaguchi et Tsukishima, et Daichi et Suga veilleront toujours sur toi, comme sur Karasuno ! Tu continueras de jouer avec ta petite sœur ! Et plus que tout, je continuerais d'être ton meilleur ami et de te protéger, que tu le veuilles ou non ! Je veux aussi que toi, tu vives ta vie comme tu l'entends ! »

Il avait hurlé ça sans s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle, et alors qu'il le reprenait, Hinata le dévisageait, comme s'il le redécouvrait. Je regardais mes coéquipiers avec cette même expression. Le libéro lâcha finalement le seconde et sortit de la pièce. Nous nous cachâmes en vitesse dans l'angle du mur. Yu sortit et redescendit dans le hall. Nous descendîmes à notre tour, et retournâmes tous ensemble dans le bus. Vers la moitié du chemin, je sentis quelque chose se poser sur mon épaule. Je tournai la tête et vis que mon petit ami s'était endormi contre moi. Je souris et terminais le restant du voyage à lui caresser les cheveux. Une fois arrivé, je le pris sur mon dos, n'aillant pas le courage de le réveiller. Je le ramenais chez lui et le confia à son grand frère qui le prit dans ses bras avant de me remercier.


	5. CHAPITRE 4 : Hinata est ici ?

Je me réveillais lentement dans mon lit. Je m'avais pas souvenir d'être rentré chez moi, mais bon… Tout ce que je savais, c'est que l'on était mardi, encore un jour d'école. Je me tournai vers mon réveil. 10h17. Je me levais précipitamment. J'avais déjà deux heures et demi de retard ! Pourquoi mon frère ne m'avait-il pas réveillé ?!

« - J'ai prévenu le lycée que tu n'irais pas en cours aujourd'hui, intervint une voix alors que je dévalais les escaliers.

\- Nii-san…

\- Gomen Yu, j'aurais dû te prévenir avant. »

Je lui dis que ce n'étais rien, et descendit lentement les dernières marches, pour me diriger vers la cuisine. Mon frère me posa une assiette de gaufre devant moi.

« - Tu sais comment te faire pardonner toi… baillais-je, alors que mon frère rigolait. Au fait, il sont déjà au boulot, père et mère ?

\- Il y en a qui travailler Yu. En plus à partir de demain, ils sont tous les deux en déplacement, pour trois semaines.

\- Trois semaines… »soupirais-je.

Je finis rapidement mon petit déjeuner et remontais dans ma chambre. Je m'allongeai dans mon lit, songeur. Ma décision était prise, il fallait que le harcèlement d'Hinata cesse. Je réfléchissais à un moyen de l'avoir constamment à l'œil, en attendant de trouver une solution. Après avoir cogité pendant plusieurs minutes, ne trouvant rien, je me levai et commençais à faire les cents pas dans la maison. Je m'arrêtais quand mon frère me dit d'aller m'habiller, plutôt que de rester en pyjamas. Puis, il sortit du bac à linge une taie d'oreiller et une couverture, qu'il rangea dans le placard du couloir. Soudain, un éclair de génie me vint à l'esprit. Je courus m'habiller avec le premier truc qui me vint sous la main, autrement dit, un tee shirt blanc, un pantalon noir et un gilet sans manche de la même couleur. Je passais un rapide coup de peigne dans mes cheveux et attrapai un sac à dos . Je mis mes baskets blanches sans prendre la peine de faire mes lacets, avant de sortir de la maison en criant que je serais là avant de manger. Je courus le plus vite que je pouvais en direction de l'hôpital, qui n'était qu'à un kilomètre. Je rentrai en ralentissant et montais directement dans la chambre de mon ami. J'entrai en claquant la porte, ce qui le fit sursauter.

« - Aller debout, on s'en va.

\- Yu ? Mais tu ne devrais pas être en cours ?

\- Sérieusement Shoyo ? »

J'ouvris mon sac à dos et en sortit un jean bleu clair, un tee-shirt orange, une veste en jean bleu, un caleçon, une paire de chaussettes et des baskets.

« - Yu…

\- A partir de maintenant, et jusqu'à ce que ton harcèlement sois finit, tu es sous ma protection 24 heures sur 24. Tu vas venir habiter chez moi pendant quelques temps, on va aller chercher des affaires chez toi après que tu te sois habillé. »

Mon meilleur ami me sauta au cou, me remerciant et s'excusant sans s'arrêter. Je lui dis qu'il en était de mon devoir et il me lâcha. Le central attrapa les vêtement que j'avais apporté et partit se changer derrière le paravent, alors que je rangeais la chambre. Après avoir terminé nos taches respectives, nous descendîmes les escaliers menant au hall et sortîmes de l'hôpital en prévenant l'accueil.

« - Il y a quelqu'un chez toi en ce moment ? lui demandais-je alors que nous marchions en direction de sa maison, non loin de chez moi.

\- Oui, il devrait y avoir ma mère…

\- Super, on va pouvoir directement la prévenir !

\- Hai ! On court un peu?

\- Ça va aller ? Tu sors de l'hôpital.

\- Mais oui. »

Nous courûmes donc jusque chez lui, piquant un sprint dans la dernière lige droite. Je sortis les clés de chez lui, que j'avais prise sur la table de nuit à l'hôpital, et ouvris la porte avant de les lui rendre. Nous entrâmes et nous retrouvâmes nez à nez avec la mère de Shoyo.

« - Hinata ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là, tu devrais être à l'hôpital !

\- Je vais bien, maman ! Et à vrai dire… Noya-senpai m'a invité chez lui pour, je ne sais pas combien de temps… Est-ce-que je peux y aller ? »

L'adulte aux cheveux roux me regarda d'un yeux doux.

« - Tu es Yu, n'est ce pas ?

\- H-Hai !

\- Hinata m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Je suis d'accord, mais je voudrais que tu prennes soin de lui. Tu me le promets ?

\- Oui, madame. »

Elle me fit un grand sourire, presque similaire à celui de son fils, et lui dit d'aller préparer ses affaires. Hinata se dirigea vers une porte au fond du couloir, menant certainement à sa chambre. Il en ouvrit le panneau de bois, et je découvris la pièce remplie de poster du petit géant. Bingo.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux prendre ? demandais-je en posant mon sac sur le lit, avant de l'ouvrir.

\- Ben… Quelques vêtements, mes affaires de volley et d'école et après, on verra. »

Il attrapa un sac à dos posé dans le coin de sa chambre et l'ouvrit avant de se diriger vers son armoire. Il en sortit quelques vêtements ainsi que son pyjamas, et les enfourna dans le sac avant d'y mettre ses cahiers et manuels scolaire.

« - T'inquiète pas pour les vêtements, je te passerais les miens, on fait la même taille, lui dis-je alors qu'il refermait son sac.

\- Merci. Ensuite… »

Il attrapa ses genouillère et coudières, ainsi que sa tenue officielle, et me les passa. Je les rangeais alors qu'il attrapait ses affaires de sport, sa PSP et quelques mangas, que je mis également dans mon sac. Il acquiesça et je le fermai, le remettant sur mon dos. Il fit de même avec le sien et attrapa un ballon de volley avant de fermer la porte. Nous sortîmes de la maison, qu'il ferma à clés après un dernier au revoir à sa mère, avant de prendre le chemin de ma maison. Nous arrivâmes à destination 10 minutes plus tard, le trajet s'étend résumé à des passes avec le ballon.

« - Tadaima ! Hurlais-je après avoir passé la porte d'entrée.

\- Oka… On a un invité ? demanda mon frère, en passant la tête de derrière la cuisine.

\- En fait, il va vivre quelques moments ici… annonçais-je en posant mon sac.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Deux à trois semaines… réfléchis-je, en enlevant mes chaussures.

\- Parfait ! Je prépare une portion en plus alors ! »

Mon frère retourna aux fourneaux, d'où s'échappait une odeur de viande grillée, ce qui me mis l'eau à la bouche. Pendant tout ce temps, Hinata n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

« - Fait comme chez toi Hinata, enlève tes chaussures et dépose ton sac.

\- Tu es sûr? demanda t-il.

\- Bien entendu ! Tu vas vivres ici pendant 3 semaines, il faudra que tu t'y habitue !

\- Merci… » soupira-t-il, le soulagement se lisant clairement dans sa voix.

Je souris et le regardais enlever ses baskets. Il déposa son sac à côté du mien, et enleva sa veste en jean, qu'il accrocha au porte manteaux. Mon frère nous appela pour manger, et j'entraînais le roux dans la cuisine. Nous aidâmes mon frère à mettre la table, et nous mangeâmes en discutant de notre dernier match. Nii-san nous écoutait tout en rigolant. Le déjeuner passa assez vite. Mon aîné me dis que nous pouvions monter, et qu'il allait faire la vaisselle. Je le remerciais et attrapai un sac avant de monter, imité par le central. J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et posa la masse noir sur mon lit avant de l'ouvrir.

« - Ouah ! s'exclama Hinata, entrant à son tour. Ta chambre est trop géniale, Yu !

\- C'est vrai que tu n'y ais jamais venue », rigolais-je, en rangeant sa console et les mangas sur la commode.

Le roux continua de pousser des petits cris admiratifs en découvrant la pièce.

« - Hinata, j'ai rangé toutes tes affaires dans la commode, elle est complètement à toi !

\- Merci !

\- Je reviens, tu ne bouges pas, d'accord ? »

Il hocha la tête et je sortis, me promettant de faire vite. La dernière fois que je l'avais laissé seul, il avait faillit mourir. Je pris dans le couloir de l'entrée un matelas, un oreiller et une couverture, avant de les monter.

« - Hinata ? »

Je regardais ma chambre, avant que mon regard ne tombe sur le central, qui s'était endormi dans mon lit. Je souris face à cette vue rassurante, et déposait mon matelas à terre.

« - Il n'y a vraiment que toi qui puisse me piquer mon lit… Même Asahi n'y arrives pas. »

Alors que je faisais ma couchette, mon petit ami m'envoya justement un texto disant qu'il arrivait dans dix minutes, pour m'apporter mes devoirs. Et en effet, dix minutes plus tard, la sonnette retentit et je descendis lui ouvrir. Il m'embrassa dès que j'eus ouvert la porte.

« - Alors, on a eut du mal à se lever ce matin ? me demanda-t-il, avec un petit sourire.

\- Rhooo, ça va… râlais-je. Par contre, ne fais pas trop de bruit, Hinata dort.

\- Hinata est ici ? »

Je lui expliquais toute la situation, et il acquiesça.

« - Tant que je peux encore venir te voir, cela me va, me dit-il, en m'embrassant de nouveau.

\- Je mourrais, si je ne pouvais pas te voir, au moins une fois par jour », lui répondis-je, en répondant à l'appel de ses lèvres au goût salées.

Un baiser passionné s'en suivit, et Asahi dû s'en aller, à contre cœur, aller faire des courses pour sa mère.

« - A demain, me fit -il.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi. »

Il ferma la porte et je remontais dans ma chambre. Le central dormait toujours, et je décidais de prendre ma douche avant de manger. Je dus finalement le réveiller et nous mangeâmes en vitesse. La soirée passa rapidement, et Hinata alla se coucher. Moi, je ne pus m'endormir, aillant une peur bleue que le roux ne fasse une connerie pendant que je dormais. Je finis par m'installer à mon bureau, rattraper les cours que Asahi m'avait donné et réviser pour l'examen du lendemain.


	6. CHAPITRE 5 : Ce n'est pas grave

Trois jours était passés depuis que Noya m'avait invité chez lui. J'y avais enfin trouvé mes marques, et mon hôte prenait soin de moi, me forçant à manger toute mon assiette, et en faisant attention à l'heure à laquelle je me couchais. Nous arrivions et repartions du lycée ensemble, rejoint en cours de route par Asahi, qui tenait à voir son petit ami le plus tôt possible.

Je me réveillais à la même heure que d'habitude, n'aillant pas besoin de mettre de réveil, et trouvais mon meilleur ami assit à son bureau, comme à son habitude. Il s'était déjà lavé et habillé, et se retourna vers moi avant de me sourire.

« - Bien dormi ? me demanda-t-il en s'étirant.

\- J'aurais bien aimé rester un peu plus au lit, mais sinon oui.

\- Je vais préparer le petit déjeuné. Va te laver en attendant.

\- Hai… »

Il sortit de la chambre alors que je me levai, refaisant le lit avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain. Je me fis la réflexion alors que je prenais une douche, que depuis trois jours, je dormais dans son lit. De plus, à chaque fois que je me réveillais, il était toujours assis à son bureau et que je ne l'avais pas vu une seule fois endormi. Il m'avait dit qu'il se levait un quart d'heure avant moi, pour se préparer afin de faire le petit déjeuné, et qu'il était à son bureau, car, le plus souvent, il était en avance, et qu'il finissait les devoirs qu'il n'avait pas fait la veille.

Je descendis les escaliers, une serviette posée sur mes épaules, le fil de ma pensée s'arrêtant quand une douce odeur me chatouilla les narines. J'entrai dans la cuisine et vis le libéro avec un tablier, en train de faire cuire des pancakes.

« - Ton frère n'est pas là aujourd'hui ?

\- Non, il est partit faire une course pour ce soir. Au fait les bentos pour ce midi sont prêt.

\- Idadakimas ! m'écriais-je, alors qu'il posait une assiette remplie de mini-crêpes devant moi.

\- Au fait, cela va mieux dans ta classe ? me demanda-t-il en se rinçant les mains, avant de faire la vaisselle.

\- Depuis que tu passes à toutes les pauses en les fixant, ils n'osent plus trop, même si je me fait encore insulter… »

Yu fit tomber un verre, qui explosa en morceau au sol.

« - Itai !

\- Ça vas ? demandai-je en me levant.

\- Ce n'est rien, juste une petite coupure.

\- J'appelle pas ça une petite coupure, remarquais-je en voyant là où le verre l'avait coupé.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, c'est rien. Continue de déjeuner, je vais ramasser les bouts de verre. »

Je me rassis à contre cœur et continuais de manger. Je savais très bien qu'il avait lâché le verre quand je lui avais dit que je me faisais encore insulter. Il sortit un ramasse poussière, et balaya tous les petits morceaux avant de les jeter à la poubelle. Il ouvrit ensuite un autre placard et en sortit un rouleau de bandages.

« - Attends, je vais t'aider à désinfecter, dis-je, en posant mon assiette vide dans l'évier.

\- Merci. » soupira-t-il.

Je désinfectais la plaie et lui bandais sa paume. Il me remercia et rangea le produit avant d'enlever son tablier.

« - Tu ne déjeunes pas ? lui demandais-je.

\- Je mangerais un truc sur la route », me répondit-il distraitement en sortant de la cuisine.

Nous montâmes les escaliers et j'allais me laver les dents alors qu'il faisait son sac. Nous partîmes pour le lycée dix minutes plus tard. Yu lisait les notes qu'Asahi lui avait passé sur ses cours en fronçant les sourcils, signifiant qu'il ne comprenait certainement pas grand chose. Nous arrivâmes au croisement où le champion nous rejoignait habituellement. Le numéro 3 enleva les notes des mains de son petit ami, et l'embrassa en souriant. Après s'être séparé du libéro, il lui rendit les feuilles, que l'intéressé rangea dans son sac en soupirant qu'il ne comprenait rien. Le champion rigola et nous nous remîmes en route.

« - Tu n'as pas oublié ton bento, Hinata ? Kageyama va encore être en colère.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas Asahi-san. »

Je le vérifiais pour en être certain, avant de sortir une barre de céréale et de la tendre à mon meilleur ami. Il la prit sous le regard mécontent de Asahi, qui savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas déjeuné. Yu détourna le regard, puis mangea la barre que je lui avait donné. Nous étions arrivés au lycée et chacun alla dans sa classe respective. La journée passa si vite qu'en un éclair, l'heure de l'entraînement du soir était arrivée. Deux choses étaient différentes des autres journées : la première c'est que Noya n'était venu qu'une fois à la pause du matin, et je le ne l'avait pas revu de la journée, même pendant la pause du midi. Et la seconde, c'est que je n'avais reçu aucune forme de harcèlement aujourd'hui. Pas d'insultes, pas de coups ni même de rumeurs. C'est donc de bonne humeur que j'entrai dans le gymnase en le balayant du regard, espérant y trouver Nishinoya. Ce dernier n'y était pas. Je soupirai et partis m'échauffer avec Kageyama qui était déjà arrivé. Une demie heure plus tard, le coach ordonna un rassemblement.

« - Tiens, Nishinoya est malade ? remarqua-t-il.

\- Non, il est partit au lycée avec nous ce matin, rétorquais-je.

\- Il sèche l'entraînement alors? s'énerva l'adulte.

\- Non, ce n'est pas son genre… dit Sugawara.

\- Alors où est-il ? »

Personne ne répondit.

« - Hinata, Asahi, allez le chercher, ordonna Daichi.

\- Hai ! »

Nous sortîmes tous les deux du gymnase, et nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de classe de notre première. Une fois devant sa professeur, nous lui demandâmes où se trouvait le libéro, ce à quoi elle nous répondit:

« - Tanaka ne vous l'a pas dit ? Nishinoya s'est endormi en plein examen et il n'avait pas l'air bien, alors je l'ai envoyé à l'infirmerie accompagné de Tanaka lui-même. C'est d'ailleurs la première fois que je vois quelqu'un s'endormir pendant un contrôle. »

Nous nous regardâmes avant de remercier la prof et de courir au rez de chaussé. Nous entrâmes dans la nursery, où l'infirmière nous accueillit.

« - Excusez nous de vous déranger, Yu est encore ici ? demandais-je.

\- Oui, en effet, dans la pièce d'à côté.

\- Peut-on le voir ? l'interrogea Asahi.

\- Oui, bien sûr. »

Elle nous ouvrit la porte et nous laissa entrer dans le petit dortoir. Elle poussa légèrement un des rideau, laissant apercevoir le libéro dormant dans un lit, la couverture remontée jusqu'à ses épaules. Son petit ami s'assit au bord sur matelas alors que l'infirmière retournait à son bureau. Le champion joua avec les cheveux du numéro 4, caressant son front en se faisant agiter la mèche jaune de l'endormi.

« - Hinata, tu pourras dire au coach que je vais rester avec Yu ?

\- Hai.

\- Je le ramènerais chez lui après l'entraînement, s'il ne s'est pas réveillé.

\- Voudras-tu que je porte vos sac ? demandais-je.

\- Si tu en as envie, mais sinon je ne vais pas te forcer.

\- Je vous rejoindrais après l'entraînement alors. »

Je sortis du dortoir et pus apercevoir, avant de fermer la porte, qu'Asahi s'était glissé sous les couvertures et avait blottit Noya contre son torse, en continuant de jouer avec ses cheveux. Je souris avant de retourner au gymnase. J'annonçais qu'Asahi était resté avec Nishinoya, qui ne se sentait pas bien.

« - Ils sont tous les deux à l'infirmerie », ajoutais-je avant de me diriger vers Kageyama, qui m'attendait pour faire des passes.

J'entendis le coach râler avant de sauter et de frapper le ballon. Nous continuâmes de nous entraîner jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe et qu'il fasse noir dehors.

« - Ah ! Il est déjà si tard ?! m'écriais-je en voyant l'heure.

\- Oh, c'est vrai, remarqua Daichi à son tour en regardant à son tour l'horloge. Rassemblement ! »

Tout le monde fit un cercle et notre capitaine annonça, sous l'œil attentif du coach, que c'était fini pour aujourd'hui.

« - N'oubliez pas de vous étirer ! nous rappela l'adulte alors que nous rangions le matériel.

\- Hai ! »

Après avoir fini de ranger les ballons, les filets ainsi que d'avoir nettoyé les terrains, nous nous étirâmes et fûmes libres de partir. Je me précipitais vers l'infirmerie après avoir rassemblé toutes mes affaires et celles de mon senpai. J'entrais silencieusement dans le dortoir et refermai la porte avant de me diriger vers le lit du libéro. J'écartais doucement le rideau et souris en voyant les deux amants. Asahi avait enlacé Yu avec ses bras et l'avait ramené contre son torse. Les deux s'étaient endormis. J'hésitais à réveiller Asahi, mais me décidais finalement en me disant que ses parents s'inquiéteraient s'il ne rentrait pas chez lui.

Je m'approchais du lit et secouai doucement le champion par l'épaule. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et se tourna vers moi.

« - Hinata ?

\- Désolé de te réveiller, Asahi-san.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. L'entraînement est terminé ? me demanda-t-il en s'étirant.

\- Hai. »

Le champion se redressa, en faisant attention à son petit ami. Il se leva ensuite et remit ses chaussures, alors que je prenais les sacs de mes senpais. Asahi enleva sa veste et la posa sur les épaules du libéro, avant de le prendre sur son dos.

« - On peut y aller. Ça va aller avec les sacs ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas », souriais-je.

Nous nous mîmes en route et sortîmes du lycée. La route se fit en silence, et nous arrivâmes bien vite à la maison du première année. Je frappai à la porte et attendis. Le frère du libéro vint nous ouvrir quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard avant de nous faire entrer.

« - Désolé que Yu vous cause autant de problèmes », s'excusa t-il en s'inclinant.

Asahi avait déposé Nishinoya dans le canapé et l'avait recouvert d'une couverture, tout en calant un oreiller sous sa tête.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas grave, intervint Asahi.

\- Merci de prendre soin de lui, insista-t-il.

\- Ce n'est rien… lui assura le champion. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais devoir rentrer chez moi, mes parents m'attendent.

\- A demain Asahi ! m'écriais-je alors qu'il fermait la porte.

\- Tu as faim Hinata ? me demanda le grand frère de Nishinoya.

\- J'allais dire non, mais Yu m'aurait forcé à manger, donc je vais dire oui, dis-je en regardant le libéro endormi sur le canapé.

\- Cela te dit des ramens fait maison ?

\- Avec plaisir ! »

Il partit donc faire les dit ramens alors que je montais faire mes devoirs. Après avoir fini, une demie heure plus tard, je redescendis pour voir les bols de nouilles en train d'être servis.

« - Tu veux bien réveiller Yu, s'il te plaît ? me demanda le grand frère de l'intéressé en allant chercher le dernier ramen, encore dans la cuisine.

\- Hai !

\- Je suis réveillé, c'est bon… murmura une voix encore endormi provenant du numéro 4, qui se redressa en position assise.

\- Alors à table », intervint le cuisinier.

Noya acquiesça avec un petit grognement en se frottant les yeux. Je souris et m'assis sur la chaise devant mon bol.


	7. CHAPITRE 6: Je dois encore le surveiller

Le dîner se passa un peu dans le flou, le temps de me réveiller étant relativement long. Nous partîmes ensuite nous laver tour à tour, et Hinata explosa de rire en voyant que « j'avais rapetissé parce je comptais mes cheveux dans ma taille ». Je fis le vexé jusqu'à ce qu'il aille se coucher, et m'assis à mon bureau après que le central se soit endormi. Alors que je faisais mes devoirs, je me fis la réflexion qu'Asahi me tuerait certainement demain pour lui avoir causé autant de soucis. Je me rappelle m'être réveillé à l'infirmerie et qu'il était là, en train de me caresser les cheveux. Je m'étais rendormis tout de suite après. Je me rends compte que je tournais les pages de mon livre, sans pour autant avoir retenu quoi que ce soit de ce que je lisais. Je baillai avant de sortir une boite de pilules de mon tiroir. J'en avalais 2 et rangeai la boite avant de rouvrir mon livre. Quelques minutes plus tard, je commençais à somnoler.

« - Faut pas que je m'endorme, je dois encore surveiller Hinata ! Je dois rester éveillé jusqu'à ce que les pilules énergétiques fassent leurs effets ! »

Je me tournais lentement vers le roux qui dormait paisiblement avant que ma tête ne tourne et je m'endorme, m'affalant sur mon bureau.


	8. CHAPITRE 7: Tu n'aurais pu te réveiller!

Je me réveillais alors que les rayons du soleils perçaient entre les rideaux. Aujourd'hui était un jour de repos, bien que nous avions volley dans une heure. Ce dernier point suffisait à me mettre de bonne humeur. Je pris le temps de me réveiller, avant de me redresser et d'enlever la couette. Je parcourus la pièce du regard, pour trouver le libéro allongé sur le bureau.

« - Yu ? »

Pas de réponse. Je me relevais complètement et me dirigeai vers le bureau. Le libéro dormait, ce qui me fit sourire. Cela faisait plaisir à voir que le petit joueur se reposait. J'attrapai mon téléphone et pris une photo avant de l'envoyer à Asahi. Je le reposai ensuite sur le bureau, avant de prendre le bras du libéro pour l'allonger dans le lit. Je remontais la couverture jusqu'à ses épaules avant de sortir de la pièce en fermant la porte. Je descendis pour trouver le frère de mon coéquipier, assit dans le canapé.

« - Salut Hinata ! Bien dormi ?

\- Hai !

\- Yu est encore dans sa chambre ? Il n'est pas encore descendu.

\- Non, il s'était endormit sur son bureau, donc je l'ai rallongé dans son lit.

\- D'accord. Tu veux petit déjeuner ? Il y a des cookies dans la cuisine si tu veux.

\- Merci ! »

J'entrais dans la pièce et attrapai un gâteau sur la table. Je remontais dans la salle de bain pour me préparer, après avoir terminé de manger. Je me lavais les dents avant d'aller chercher discrètement ma tenue de sport officielle. Je pris ma douche et m'habillais, avant de me dire qu'il faudrait réveiller le libéro. Il nous restait une demi-heure avant que l'on ne parte pour l'entraînement. J'entrai donc dans la chambre et me dirigeais vers le lit du libéro. A contre cœur, je commençais à lui secouer l'épaule. Aucune réaction. Je le secouais un peu plus fort, mais il ne bougea toujours pas. Je lui enlevais la couette, ce qui, d'habitude, le ferait crier. Cependant, il n'ouvrit même pas les yeux. Je descendis dans le salon pour demander à son frère s'il savait comment le réveiller. Il monta à l'étage avec moi et essaya tant bien que mal de réveiller son petit frère. La sonnette retentit et nous entendîmes Asahi rentrer. Je lui fis savoir que nous étions à l'étage. Il montait, alors que l'aîné de l'endormi commençait à crier sur son frère en le secouant violemment. Nous le regardions et je vis Asahi ouvrir discrètement un tiroir du bureau, avant d'en sortir une petite boite. Je regardais par-dessus son épaule avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

« - Yu ?! »

Nous nous tournâmes tous les deux vers le lit, où le libéro avait légèrement ouvert les yeux, bien qu'il semblait encore un peu dans les vapes. Asahi se jeta sur lui et l'enlaça.

« - Asahi ?

\- Baka ! Pourquoi tu prends ça ?! » hurla le champion, en lui montrant la boite qu'il tenait.

Nishinoya loucha sur la petite boite, avant de détourner le regard. Son frère la regarda à son tour.

« - Yu ? »

L'interpellé leva le regard vers lui, avant de se prendre une baffe magistrale. Dans un premier temps, le petit joueur ne réagit pas, mais finit par dire qu'il avait du se tromper de boite.

« - Tu t'es trompé de boite ? C'est des somnifères, Yu ! Tu en as pris combien ?! hurla son frère en le secouant de plus belle.

\- Deux, je crois...

\- Tu crois ?! Si tu en avais pris plus, tu aurais pu ne jamais te réveiller ! s'écria Asahi.

\- Attends, tu t'es trompé de boite ? Tu devais prendre quoi ? lui demandais-je.

\- Des énergisants, me répondit-il, sans pour autant me regarder.

\- Pourquoi ? l'interrogeais-je, surpris de sa réponse.

\- Parce que j'avais peur que tu ne fasses une connerie si je dormais… La dernière fois que je t'ai laissé seul, tu as faillis mourir. »

Le frère et le petit ami de Noya baissèrent la tête, alors que je le regardais d'un œil effaré. Cela l'avait autant affecté ? Le joueur à la mèche jaune n'osait pas ne regarder. Je l'observais, avant que ma main ne parte toute seule et ne le gifle à nouveau. Il me regarda, le visage remplit d'incompréhension, se tenant sa joue qui était devenue extrêmement rouge.

« - Je suis ton meilleur ami, tu devrais me faire confiance ! Je refuse que tu te ruines la santé. Je me sens très bien ici, mais si c'est comme ça, je préfère encore m'en aller ! »

Le libéro m'observa, surpris, avant de s'excuser en baissant la tête.

« - Je te pardonne mais à l'avenir, je veux que tu fasses attention ta santé, lui répondis-je fermement.

\- Hai.

\- On va être en retard, intervint Asahi. Yu tu vas déjeuner ? »

Le libéro acquiesça avant de se lever péniblement. Nous sortîmes de la pièce, en fermant la porte pour le laisser s'habiller. Nous descendîmes, et le libéro nous rejoignit quelques minutes après. Il attrapa son manteau ainsi qu'un cookie, et nous sortîmes de la maison en prenant nos sacs. Je pris les bentos que Yu avait oublié, et sortis à mon tour en tendant son déjeuner au numéro 4. Il le prit en me chuchotant des remerciements, et le rangea dans son sac. Le trajet se passant en silence, et nous arrivâmes vite au lycée, où nous nous dirigeâmes vers le gymnase.

« - Allez vite vous échauffer, vous êtes en retard ! Nous ordonna le coach en nous voyant entrer.

\- Gomen. »

Nous échangeâmes de chaussures et après avoir posé nos sacs dans un coin, partîmes nous échauffer. Après avoir fini, un rassemblement fut annoncé, où nous apprîmes qu'un match d'entraînement était prévu aujourd'hui.

« - Contre qui ? demandais-je, des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- Nekoma, m'informa notre coach, en souriant.

\- On va pouvoir revoir Kenma ! m'écriais-je en sautant dans tous les sens.

\- Le passeur de Nekoma… » grommela Kageyama.

\- Dans les vestiaires de Nekoma -

« - J'ai froid… murmura le dénommé Kenma.

\- Je t'interdis de tomber malade avant un match ! » hurla Kuroo en se tournant vers lui.

\- Du retour du côté de Karasuno-

« - Allez ! On installe tout pour le match ! ordonna Daichi.

\- Hai ! »

Dix minutes après, le terrain était prêt, et nos adversaires arrivèrent, pile au bon moment.

« - Rassemblement ! hurla Daichi.

\- Hai ! s'écrièrent tout le monde, en accourant vers la porte d'entrée. Merci d'être venu !

\- Tout le plaisir est pour nous », répondit Kuroo en rentrant dans le gymnase.

L'équipe de Nekoma se déchaussa, et nous nous échauffâmes en faisant des passes et des attaques à tour de rôle.

« - On peut commencer le match, annonça le capitaine de notre équipe.

\- Pour nous aussi, c'est bon, répondit le joueur au rire de hyène.

\- En place ! hurlèrent les coachs.

\- Merci d'être présent ! »

Les joueurs se mirent tous en place. De notre côté, notre équipe était composée de moi, Kageyama, Asahi, Daichi, Tanaka et Yu. Pour Nekoma, cela se résumait à Kenma, Kuroo, Yaku, Yamamoto, Lev et Inuoka. C'était à Daichi de servir. Les attaques et les passes s'enchaînèrent. Un temps mort passa et nous revînmes sur le terrain. Karasuno prit l'avantage.

« - Aller ! Encore un point et on gagnera le premier set ! nous encouragea notre capitaine.

\- Hai ! »

Kenma servit et Asahi rattrapa le ballon. Il retomba directement sur notre passeur, qui envoya la passe à Tanaka. Notre attaquant sauta et frappa le ballon, en hurlant de joie. Le libéro adverse ne réussit pas à le rattraper et le sifflet de marquage retentit peu de temps après. On hurla de joie avant d'entendre un grand bruit sourd. Nous arrêtâmes de crier et nous retournâmes tous vers la source du bruit. Noya était étendu du sol, face contre terre. Je le regardais sans bouger, mon cerveau aillant littéralement planté. Je repris mes esprits quand je vis Yaku agenouillé à côté de notre libéro, lui secouant doucement l'épaule en l'appelant.


	9. CHAPITRE 8 : Pourquoi Kageyama !

Je regardais Yu, étendu au sol. Une impression de déjà vu me nouait la gorge. Cela me rappelait inévitablement quand Hinata avait tenté de se suicider. Yaku apparu à côté de mon petit ami, lui secouant l'épaule, l'appelant doucement. Hinata réagit le premier, se précipitant aux côtés de son meilleur ami, les larmes aux yeux. Je le rejoignis à mon tour, suivit de près par le coach. Ce dernier retourna l'étendu sur le dos, avant de vérifier plusieurs points. Nishinoya ne semblait pas conscient et il transpirait, le souffle court.

« - Sa respiration est un peu faible et il a beaucoup de fièvre. Il s'est évanouit à cause de l'effort et de sa fièvre, mais il reprendra bientôt conscience.

\- Il a du mal régir aux somnifères… » me chuchota Hinata.

J'acquiesçai en hochant la tête, et Ukai prit délicatement Yu dans ses bras. Le blond sortit du terrain et le match reprit. Je regardais discrètement l'adulte, qui demanda à Yachi de le suivre, et emmena mon petit ami, ainsi que notre manager, à l'infirmerie de fortune. Après cela, j'essayais un maximum de me concentrer sur le match, que finalement, nous perdîmes. Dès la fin du dernier set, je me précipitais vers la pièce adjacente au gymnase, suivis de près par Hinata et le coach. J'entrai après avoir doucement frappé contre la porte close. Je découvris une pièce relativement petite, où était allongé Nishinoya sur un matelas. Une couverture avait été posée sur lui, le couvrant jusqu'aux épaules. Une serviette humide avait été posée sur son front, mais l'on voyait très clairement qu'il n'allait pas bien. Son visage était rougi et il était en sueur. Sa respiration était irrégulière et sifflante, ainsi que ses yeux fortement fermés, n'étaient pas rassurant.

« - Comment va t-il, Yachi ? demanda le coach.

\- Il a reprit conscience il y a dix minutes, et j'ai dû l'empêcher de retourner sur le terrain. Il a faillit faire un malaise quand il s'est levé, donc je l'ai obligé à se recoucher. Je ne crois pas qu'il se soit endormi… » répondit la blonde, assise à côté du libéro, tout en le regardant avec inquiétude.

Ces phrases suffirent à me faire paniquer. Comment avait-on pu ne pas remarquer son état ? Je pourrais m'en gifler.

« - Il faudra qu'il reste au moins deux semaines chez lui pour se remettre complètement, annonça Ukai.

\- Mais ses parents sont partis i jours en voyage d'affaire pour trois semaines et son frère ne sera pas là a partir de ce soir, dit Hinata, hésitant.

\- Jusque quand ? l'interrogea le coach en se tournant vers lui.

\- Il ne l'a pas dit… »

Le blond jura à voix haute.

« - On ne peut pas le laisser tout seul dans son état… » fit remarquer Yachi.

Je réfléchis.

« - Asahi… souffla Yu, en ouvrant légèrement un œil.

\- Yu, comment tu te sens ?! m'exclamais-je en me précipitant à côté de lui.

\- Et Hinata ? » murmura-t-il en serrant les dents.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Il avait au moins quarante de fièvre, il s'était évanouit, et malgré tout ça, il pensait toujours à Hinata ?

« - Yu ?! Tu as quarante de fièvre ! Tu n'as pas le temps de te préoccuper d'Hinata ! m'écriais-je.

\- S'il te plaît, Asahi… chuchota-t-il en grimaçant.

\- Je vais bien Noya », dit le roux en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

Le libéro sortit un petit soupir de soulagement. Yachi enleva la serviette du front du numéro 4, avant de la plonger dans une bassine remplie d'eau. Elle l'essora, avant de la remettre sur le front de Nishinoya.

« - Quelqu'un a une solution pour garder Noya ? Son frère ne sera pas là… intervint Yachi.

\- J'ai trouvé une solution, annonçais-je. Yu peut venir chez moi pendant deux semaines, mes parents sont habitués à ce qu'il dorme à la maison.

\- Parfait, on va faire comme ça ! déclara Ukai.

\- A vrai dire, j'ai aussi un problème du coup… intervint le roux. Mes parents ont profité que je sois chez Yu, pour partir en vacances. Et je n'ai pas les clés de chez moi... »

Le blond jura à voix haute.

\- On peut demander à Kageyama d'héberger Hinata le temps que ses parents rentrent de vacances, proposa Nishinoya, arrivant difficilement à parler.

\- Hein ?! s'exclama le roux. Pourquoi Kageyama ?!

Le libéro regarda le central, et esquissa un faible sourire. Le numéro 10 rougit fortement, avant de détourner le regard. Le joueur à la mèche jeune rigola faiblement, avant d'être prit d'une violente quinte de toux. Je le redressais doucement, et il pu reprendre son souffle.

« - Allez chercher Kageyama ! » ordonna Ukai.

Yachi se leva et sortit de la pièce en courant, pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard. Le noiraud ne savait visiblement pas ce qu'il faisait là. Il regarda du coin de l'œil Nishinoya, avec une mine inquiète.

« - Vous m'avez appelé, coach ? demanda-t-il.

\- En fait, nous avons un petit problème. Tu sais qu'Hinata a récemment emménagé chez Nishinoya ?

\- Hai.

\- En vérité, notre libéro est extrêmement malade, il ne pourra donc pas venir au lycée pendant au moins deux semaines. Et malheureusement, il n'y personne à sa maison en ce moment. Yu va donc aller chez Asahi pendant deux semaines et nous aimerions que tu héberges Hinata chez toi un petit moment » , résuma notre coach.

Suite à cela, s'en suivit un long silence, pendant lequel tout le monde regardait Kageyama, Kageyama fixait Hinata, Hinata évitait le regard de Kageyama et Nishinoya avait fermé les yeux, se concentrant pour calmer sa respiration.

« - C'est d'accord, soupira le passeur.

\- Merci, tu nous enlèves une sacrée épine du pied.

\- De rien. A partir de quand viendra-t-il ?

\- Dès ce soir, lui répondis-je

\- Asahi, veille bien sur Nishinoya. J'expliquerais la situation à tes professeurs, me dit le coach.

\- Hai.

\- Hinata, on y va, dit Kageyama.

\- On peut aller chercher ses affaires chez Yu, » l'informais-je.

Kageyama acquiesça et je pris Nishinoya dans les bras. Sa tenue était humide tant il transpirait. Je m'en voulus de ne pas avoir vu à quel point il était mal. J'attrapai sa veste et la posais sur lui. Je fis un signe à Hinata et Kageyama pour annoncer que j'étais prêt. Les secondes années prirent leurs sacs respectifs sur leurs épaules et Hinata attrapa le sac de Yu alors que Kageyama portait le mien. Je les remerciais. Hinata me répondit par un grand sourire avant de sortir de l'infirmerie, et de me tenir la porte pour que je puisse partir. Kageyama sortit à ma suite, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison de Yu. Le trajet se fit en silence. Je jetai des petits coups d'œil vers le petit joueur dans mes bras, et j'apercevais son meilleur ami faire pareil. Une fois arrivé devant la maison du libéro, le numéro 10 sortit les clés de maison de Nishinoya avant d'ouvrir la porte. Nous entrâmes et je montais directement dans la chambre de mon petit ami avant de le poser doucement sur son lit. J'entendis Hinata monter les escaliers suivit de Kageyama. Le roux rassembla ses affaires, sous les yeux attentifs du passeur. Je fis de même avec les affaires de Yu, et nous repartîmes peu de temps après. Je pris le sac dans lequel j'avais pris plusieurs affaires de mon petit ami, et le balançais sur mon dos. Je portais doucement le propriétaire de ces affaires dans mes bras, avant de remarquer qu'il s'était endormi. Hinata et Kageyama me raccompagnèrent jusque chez moi, et montèrent dans ma chambre pour déposer nos sacs, qu'ils portaient encore.

« - Merci, dis-je.

\- De rien, me répondit Hinata. Tu pourras me tenir au courant de l'état de Yu ?

\- Bien sûr. »

Il me remercia et descendit les escaliers pour partir chez Kageyama. Ce dernier voulut le suivre, mais je le retins par le poignet avant qu'il ne quitte ma chambre. Il se tourna vers moi, l'air interrogateur.

« - J'aimerais que tu surveilles Hinata, à la place de Nishinoya. Je te demandes cela en tant qu'ami. »

Il me dévisagea avant qu'acquiescer, et de rejoindre Hinata qui l'appelait. Je les entendis fermer la porte d'entrée. Je me tournais vers mon petit ami, étendu sur mon lit. Il ne semblait vraiment pas bien, ce qui m'inquiétait d'autant plus. Je le couvrais d'une fine couverture et m'assis à côté de lui. Je regardais distraitement son visage fiévreux.

« - A…Asahi…murmura le libéro.

\- Je suis là. »

Sa main se faufila lentement sous la couette, et attrapa la mienne. Il la serrait doucement, ce qui m'indiquait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de force.

« - Hinata est avec Kageyama ? chuchota-t-il en tournant légèrement la tête dans ma direction, entrouvrant un œil.

\- Oui, ils sont en route pour sa maison, lui répondis-je d'un ton doux.

\- Tant mieux… »

Il y eu un moment où je n'entendais plus que la respiration saccadée du joueur à la mèche jaune. Je crus qu'il s'était rendormit, mais il souffla :

« - Asahi, j'ai froid… »

Je resserrai doucement ma prise sur sa main et me glissais sous la couette, en l'attirant contre mon torse.

« - Arrête, tu vas aussi tomber malade.

\- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il se détendit et sa respiration se ralentit légèrement. Il s'était rendormi. J'enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux bruns, me demandant comment cela se passait du côté d'Hinata.


	10. CHAPITRE 9 : Et si j'essayais ?

Comment m'étais-je retrouvé là ? J'étais dans le lit de Kageyama, blottis contre le torse de ce dernier, qui s'était endormi.

Nous étions allés chez lui, et avions installé mon lit dans sa chambre avant de manger. Nous avions étés nous laver chacun notre tour, avant d'aller nous coucher. Cependant, je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir. Était ce le fait qu'il faisait froid, ou le fait que je venais de changer, encore une fois, de chambre? Je n'en savais rien. Cela faisait une heure de j'étais allongé sur mon matelas, dos à Kageyama, qui lui dormait.

Je frissonnai. Il faisait frais dans sa chambre…

« - Tu as froid ? »

Je sursautai. Je pensais qu'il dormait.

« - Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

\- C'est pas grave. Viens ici, tu auras moins froid. »

Je me tournais vers lui, et m'aperçus qu'il tapotait le matelas à côté de lui, me faisant signe de venir. Je rougis, mais me levais néanmoins et m'allongeais à côté de lui. Il me tournait le dos. Sauf qu'au bout d'une demi-heure, durant laquelle Kageyama s'était endormi, ce dernier se retourna vers moi et m'enlaça. Je me raidis, devenant cramoisi. Je m'empêchais de bouger pour ne pas le réveiller.

« - Hinata… » souffla le passeur.

Je rougis encore plus. Kageyama rêvait de moi ?

Il enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux.

« - Je t'aime Hinata… »

Je le dévisageais. Je venais vraiment d'entendre ça ? Il m'aime ?

Quand il dormait, il avait une expression totalement différente de celle qu'il abordait habituellement. Il avait un visage apaisé. Juste trop mignon… Je me mis à réfléchir à qu'est-ce qui ce passait, si Kageyama et moi étions en couple. Qu'est-ce qui se passait si nous nous embrassions? Kageyama remua et je regardai longuement son visage. Et si j'essayais ? Il m'aimait après tout.


	11. CHAPITRE 10 : Tu parles en dormant

Je me réveillais alors que quelque chose de doux et sucré était pressé contre mes lèvres. J'ouvris lentement les yeux, et mon regard rencontra le visage d'Hinata. Non c'était un rêve, ce n'était pas possible, c'était trop beau.

Je descendis lentement mes mains qui étaient dans son dos, jusqu'à sa taille, pour m'assurer que c'était bien lui, en chair et en os. C'était bien Hinata, aucun doute. On se sépara par manque d'air, et il me regarda.

« - Je t'aime aussi, Kageyama.

\- Comment tu l'as su ? demandais-je, perplexe.

\- Tu parles en dormant. »

C'était très gênant.

Hinata le remarqua et m'embrassa pour dissiper mon malaise, avant de se blottir contre mon torse. Je souris et caressais lentement ses cheveux. Il s'accrocha doucement à mon tee-shirt. Je le sentis s'endormir et je partis également, peu de temps après, le sourire au lèvre.


	12. CHAPITRE 11 : Je vais t'aider

Cela faisait quatre jours que Kageyama et moi étions en couple. Depuis, je voyais la vie en rose. Seuls mon harcèlement, et le fait que Nishinoya était toujours malade, noircissaient le tableau. Asahi avait dit que, si le libéro restait encore quelques jours au chaud, il serait complètement rétablit. Je passais le voir tous les jours, en apportant les devoirs de mes senpais, que j'allais récupérer dans leurs classes respectives. Kageyama s'était encore plus rapproché de moi, et nous mangions tous les jours ensemble, dans un petit coin éloigné des autres.

Ce jour là n'échappait pas à l'exception, et j'attendis impatiemment que la cloche ne sonne, pour aller rejoindre mon amant. J'entendais des moqueries dans mon dos, et mon nom circulant dans des phrases chuchotées, mais je n'y faisais pas attention. La sonnerie retentit, et je sortis comme une tornade de la classe, avant même que les autres élèves n'eurent fermés leurs cahiers. Je courus jusqu'à notre point de rendez-vous habituel, mon sac en main. Une fois arrivé, je m'assis contre le mur qui cachait notre endroit, c'est-à-dire, un coin derrière le deuxième bâtiment, non loin d'un local abandonné, et de notre gymnase.

Je déposais mon sac sur mes genoux, et fermai les yeux en attendant l'arrivée de celui que j'aimais. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis des bruits de pas et une ombre se posta devant moi. J'ouvris les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres, que je perdis bien vite.

Ce n'était pas Kageyama, comme je m'y attendais, mais les garçons de ma classes, qui me harcelaient tous les jours. Ils étaient 5 en tout, dirigés par leur chef, qui me regardait avec un sourire malsain.

« - Qui est-ce que tu attends, morveux ? rigola un des types.

\- Qui serait assez débile pour vouloir rester avec lui ? rétorqua un de ses congénères.

\- Allons, les gars… intervint le chef de la bande, sans me lâcher du regard. Nous allons passer un peu de temps avec lui, il n'a pas l'air trop mal. »

Il s'accroupit devant moi, et m'attrapa le menton, inclinant ma tête pour pouvoir me regarder sous toutes les angles.

« - Je suis sûr qu'en plus, il doit aimer l'action. Je me trompe ? »

Je le regardais, silencieux. Je ne comprenais pas de quoi il parlait. Ou plutôt, je ne voulais pas comprendre.

Il m'obligea à me relever, et tourna autour de moi avant de se placer dans mon dos. Il s'approcha de moi.

« - N'est-ce pas ? » chuchota-t-il à mon oreille, en déplaçant une mains sur mes fesses.

Il les tata et je fis un geste pour me dégager.

« - Chopez-le ! » hurla un des adolescents.

Je sentis des mains me saisir le chevilles, et d'autres m'attraper sous les bras. Ils me soulevèrent de force, me faisant décoller du sol. Je me débâtais de toutes mes forces et hurlais, les larmes aux yeux, mais ces types étaient plus forts. Ils me bâillonnèrent, et me portèrent jusqu'au local abandonné. Deux types restèrent dehors pour monter la garde alors ceux qui me maintenaient et leur chef entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Je voulus hurler, mais le bâillon m'en empêcha. Les deux types me plaquèrent au sol en me maintenant les mains et les chevilles contre le sol. Le chef tournait autour et sortit des décombres des ficelles, que les subornés utilisèrent pour m'attacher les mains au mur. J'étais toujours allongé au sol mais bâillonné et attaché. Je regardais le chef, qui dit à ses deux potes de partir. Il s'approcha ensuite de moi, le sourire aux lèvres. Il s'assit à califourchon au dessus de moi, et desserra sa cravate sans me lâcher du regard.

« - J'ai envie de m'amuser et tu es le cobaye idéal pour ça », rigola-t-il.

Je voulus me débattre mais il s'appuya un peu plus sur moi et fit sauter les boutons de ma chemise. Il mordit mes tétons en me faisant volontairement mal. J'en pleurais.

« - Tu es trop stressé. Je vais t'aider à te détendre. »

Il sortit des pilules de sa poche.

Kageyama, aide moi, je t'en supplie…


	13. CHAPITRE 12 : Non, ça ne va pas du tout

Je courus dans les couloirs, jusqu'à l'endroit où mon petit ami devait m'attendre. J'étais encore en retard à cause de ce professeur, qui devait absolument m'expliquer pourquoi j'avais eus 2 sur 20 à mon dernier contrôle. Moi je lui ais expliqué que je n'en avais rien à faire, ce qui m'avait valu une heure de colle, mais au moins, j'avais pu partir.

J'arrivais essoufflé au point de rendez vous, mon bento en main. Je tournais dans l'angle, et là où il devait y avoir Hinata, ne se trouvait que son bento et son sac, éparpillés. Je m'arrêtai net, sachant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Où était cet imbécile ? Et pourquoi ses affaires étaient éparpillées au sol ?

Je m'approchais lentement, scrutant les environs. Je pouvais apercevoir, à une quinzaine de mètre, des mecs roder autour du local abandonné. Je me dirigeais à l'endroit où les cahiers d'Hinata étaient tombés. Il y avait des traces de luttes.

Je sentis la panique monter, mais m'efforçais de rester calme. Cependant, me rappeler du harcèlement d'Hinata, me fit céder complètement à la terreur.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, mais il fallait que j'agisse, et vite. Un mauvais pressentiment me hantait. Je sortis inconsciemment mon téléphone, et appelais Asahi. Ce dernier répondit au bout de deux sonneries.

« - Allô ? Asahi ? C'est Kageyama.

\- Salut. Ça ne va pas ? Ta voix est bizarre.

\- Non, ça ne va pas du tout. Hinata a disparu, et je ne sais pas du tout où est-ce qu'il a bien pu aller.

\- Quoi ?! Attends, explique moi en détail. »

Je lui expliquai tout : les traces de luttes, ses affaires renversées, les adolescents rodant autour du local…

« - Va voir les personnes près du local, elles auront peut-être vu quelque chose », dit Asahi.

J'acquiesçai et me dirigeais d'un pas rapide celui ci.


	14. CHAPITRE 13 : Arrête Yu !

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Asahi ? me demanda Nishinoya d'une voix endormie.

\- Rien d'important, tu peux te rendormir », lui assurais-je.

Yu était allongé dans le lit, et moi assis au bord. Sa fièvre était moins importante, cependant, pas complètement inexistante. Mais il ne fallait pas que je lui dise ce qu'il se passait, sinon il pourrait faire une rechute. J'écoutais donc discrètement l'autre bout du fil. J'entendais des bruits de pas et Kageyama qui parlait.

« - Oh shit ! s'écria-t-il distinctement, avant une série de bruits étouffés.

\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? demandais-je.

\- Les mecs qui rodent autour du local abandonné, ce sont les connards qui harcèlent Hinata ! Je vais leur péter la gueule !

\- Quoi ?! Attend ! Kageyama ! »

Pas de réponse. Il avait dû lâcher son téléphone. Et merde.

« - Asahi, je vais au toilettes, m'informa Nishinoya en se levant.

\- Hai. »

Il sortit de la pièce. J'en profitais pour mettre le haut parleur, pour mieux entendre ce qu'il se passait. Une minute plus tard, Kageyama reprit le téléphone.

« - Asahi ? Ça ne sent vraiment pas bon, à priori Hinata est à l'intérieur. Je l'aperçois, il… »

Il se coupa soudainement. Ses bruits de pas avaient aussi cessés.

« - Kageyama ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! hurlais-je dans mon téléphone.

\- Il est en train de se faire violer… » souffla-t-il.

Le téléphone raccrocha, et avant que je ne puisse réagir, j'entendis le bruit d'une assiette brisée. Je me retournai vers la porte et y vis Nishinoya, l'assiette explosée en morceau à ses pieds. Il avait les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Puis soudainement, il bifurqua et courut dans le couloir, avant de descendre les escaliers en trombe.

« - Yu ! »

Je rangeai mon téléphone dans ma poche et courais à sa poursuite, manquant de me manger le sol. Je le vis s'enfuir par la porte d'entrée, ses chaussures non lacées rapidement enfilées.

« - Dire que c'est moi qui avait insisté pour qu'il s'habille ce matin, me maudissais-je intérieurement, en enfilant en vitesse lumière, mes chaussures. De toute façon, même en pyjama, il serait capable de sortir par -10°c, ce qui n'est heureusement pas le cas. »

Je courus dans la rue après avoir refermé précipitamment la porte. Il avait disparut de ma vue, mais sa destination était facile à deviner. Le lycée.

J'y courus le plus vite possible, et 5 minutes plus tard, j'y étais. J'aperçus le libéro y rentrer alors j'étais au bout de la rue. Il disparut dans l'enceinte du bâtiment alors que j'accélérais le pas. J'y entrai à mon tour quelques secondes plus tard, et suivis la silhouette de mon petit ami. Une fois arrivé sur place, il ne prit même pas la peine de reprendre son souffle. J'arrivais enfin à le rattraper devant le bâtiment abandonné, et le retins par le poignet.

« - Attend, Yu ! »

Il se tourna vers moi, avec une expression que je n'aurais jamais crus voir sur son visage. Une expression effrayante, prête à tuer n'importe qui, sans distinction. Je fus tellement surpris et terrorisé, que je lui lâchai le poignet. Il continua sa route en marchant et Kageyama le laissa passer. Le libéro disparu derrière le mur du local, où était allongé Hinata. Je me dirigeai vers le noiraud et lui chuchotais à l'oreille:

« - Désolé, je n'ai pas réussi à le rattraper. Et toi, que c'est-il passé de ton côté ? Tu m'as raccroché à la figure.

\- J'ai enfermé ce connard dans le local, en lui collant un pain dans la figure, mais il avait déjà commencé… en plus… en plus… cet enfoiré… il a drogué Hinata. »

Il annonça cette dernière phrase presque sans voix, les larmes l'empêchant de parler. Je le pris par les épaules et il releva la tête.

« - Ne pleure pas. Imagine ce qu'il ce serait passé si tu étais intervenu après. Tu as fais le plus vite possible.

\- J'ai pris ça. »

Il chuchota cette phrase en me tendant son téléphone. Je le pris et regardais, alors qu'il séchait ses larmes. Mon cœur se serra et j'éteignis immédiatement la vidéo. Cela montrait le viol de Hinata. On le distinguait très clairement.

« - Avec des preuves aussi choquantes, le directeur sera obligé de les virer. »

J'acquiesçai et me dirigeais vers Hinata. Au même moment, Noya sortit de derrière le mur, les yeux rouges.

« - Yu ? »

Il ne me répondit pas et déverrouilla la porte du local avant d'y entrer et de la re-verrouiller de l'intérieur.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?! m'écriais-je en tapant contre la porte. Yu ! »

Il se dirigea vers le type qui avait agressé notre central, qui se releva en le défiant du regard. Le chef lança un coup de poing au visage de Nishinoya, que celui-ci évita, avant d'en balancer un lui-même dans le nez de son adversaire. Ce dernier ne put l'éviter, et on entendit un crac, ce qui signifiait que Noya lui avait cassé le nez.

Étrangement, Yu n'avait jamais entamé de bagarre de sa vie ; mais là, il avait clairement envie de le faire payer. Après plusieurs échanges de coups, pendant lesquels Kageyama avait appelé la police et les pompiers, l'agresseur du seconde se retrouva à terre. Nishinoya en profita et se mit au dessus de lui, avant de le rouer de coups.

« - Arrête, Yu ! »

Il ne m'écouta pas et continua, jusqu'à avoir les poings en sang. Mais que faisait la police ?!

Malheureusement, son adversaire trouva une barre en fer et s'en servit pour assommer Noya. Nishinoya bascula en arrière, un peu sonné. Son adversaire en profita pour le plaquer en le maintenant par le cou. Nishinoya en vint vite à étouffer.

« - Yu ! », hurlai-je, en voyant que mon petit ami virait au rouge.


	15. CHAPITRE 14 : Il a eut ce qu'il méritait

Nous entendîmes enfin les forces de l'ordre arriver. Ils enfoncèrent la porte et plaquèrent l'agresseur au sol, alors que mon petit ami allait perdre conscience. J'accourus vers lui, tandis qu'il toussait à s'en cracher les poumons.

« - Yu, tu vas bien ?! » m'écriais-je, en m'agenouillant précipitamment à côté de lui.

Il continua de tousser avant de reprendre bruyamment son souffle. Je le vis braquer un regard noir vers le chef de la bande, qui était en train de se faire embarquer par les policiers. Deux ambulanciers passèrent devant la porte, portant Hinata dans un état second sur un brancard. Un autre ambulancier m'informa qu'ils allaient l'emmener à l'hôpital, et qu'après un lavage d'estomac et du repos, le roux irait mieux. J'acquiesçais, alors que ce même secouriste aida Nishinoya à se relever, avant de l'emmener un peu à l'écart pour le soigner. J'observai de loin la scène. Après plusieurs manipulations, Yu était soigné, des traces rouges restantes néanmoins autour du cou, plusieurs égratignures un peu partout sur le corps et les poings bandé à l'endroit où il avait frappé.

« - Bon sang, Yu… soupirais-je. Tu n'y vas pas de main morte. »

Il ne me répondit pas et détourna le regard. Je touchai son front et le ramenais contre mon torse.

« - En plus tu as encore de la fièvre. Et qu'est que l'on va faire pour les blessures que l'autre lycéen que tu as frappé ?

\- Je m'en fous de lui, il peut aller se faire voir, rétorqua-t-il en serrant les poings.

\- Tu lui as fais quoi exactement, comme blessures, insistais-je.

\- Le nez pété, quelques dents en moins, un coquard et je lui ais peut-être explosé un tympans et quelques côtes… Et il a plusieurs doigts en miettes. »

Je soupirai encore plus fort. C'était tout Nishinoya.

« - Mais je ne suis pas désolé. Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait », déclara-t-il d'une voix rageuse.

Je ne dis rien et m'approchais de Kageyama qui allait rentrer dans la voiture des pompiers.

« - Je suis désolé, je ne vais pas pouvoir venir, mais appelle moi dès que tu as quoi que ce soit de nouveau. »

Il acquiesça avant de monter, et je courus après Nishinoya, qui était déjà reparti en direction de chez moi. Je le rattrapais et marchais à côté de lui. Le trajet se fit dans un silence pesant. Une fois arrivé, le libéro enleva ses chaussures, avant de partir dans le couloir. Je l'en empêchais, lui attrapant le poignet et le ramenant doucement contre moi.

« - Yu, tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir pour ce qu'il vient de se passer. »

Il ne répondit pas mais se blottit contre moi et commença à trembler avant de lâcher plusieurs larmes, qui dévalèrent sur ses joues. Je lui caressais lentement la tête et pris cette réaction pour une réponse positive. Il se calma lentement et je sentis qu'il était plus fatigué que ce que je pensais. Je pris sa température. Sa fièvre avait baissé mais il en avait néanmoins. Je le pris dans mes bras, lui faisant signe de ne pas bouger. Il s'endormit immédiatement, sa tête blottis contre mon torse. Après avoir monté les escaliers, je l'allongeais dans mon lit. Je pris la pommade et soulevai son tee-shirt, avant d'en appliquer sur ses blessures aux côtes et au visage.

Je m'endormis ensuite à ses côtés.


	16. CHAPITRE 15 : En équipe

Hinata avait mit beaucoup temps à se remettre. Cela se comprenait totalement. Certaines personnes ne se remettront jamais d'un viol.

Mais avec l'aide de l'équipe, d'un psychiatre et surtout, celui sans qui, tout se serait écroulé, Kageyama, un long combat de plus d'un an venait enfin de se terminer.

La sonnette retentit dans la maison. Nishinoya dormait toujours mais je ne voulais pas le déranger. J'allais ouvrir et me retrouvais nez à nez avec toute l'équipe. Tanaka se ramassa la figure alors que j'ouvrais la porte d'entrée. Je l'aidais à se relever en riant, et les fis s'avancer dans le salon.

« - Tiens ? Hinata et Kageyama ne sont pas encore arrivés ? remarqua Sugawara.

\- Yu n'est pas là non plus ? intervint Daichi.

\- Yu dors en haut, c'est lui qui a tout préparé hier alors je l'ai laissé se reposer », dis-je.

Au même moment, la sonnette d'entrée retentit. Je partis ouvrir et découvris Hinata et Kageyama, essoufflés.

« - Désolé, on est en retard ! s'excusa Hinata.

\- C'est à cause de cet imbécile, il s'est rendormit après que je l'ai appelé ! » s'écria Kageyama.

Je rigolais et les fis entrer. Nous allâmes tous dans le salon.

« - Je voudrais porter un toast à Hinata ! m'écriais-je en levant mon verre de coca.

\- A Hinata ! » s'écria tout le monde en levant son gobelet.

Le concerné rougit comme une tomate et se blottit contre Kageyama, alors que tout le monde vidait son verre. Je sentis quelqu'un m'enlacer. En me retournant, j'aperçus Yu, un sourire aux lèvres. Je souris à mon tour et l'embrassais.

On était enfin sortit de cet enfer. On s'en était sortit en équipe.


End file.
